Update 27
Les mises à jour sont des correctifs et des ajouts occasionnels ou la suppression d'informations et / ou de fonctionnalités d'un jeu. Les mises à jour suivantes sont pour WARFRAME version 27 : Get the newest Prime gear with Ivara Prime Access and Prime Accessories here: https://www.warframe.com/prime-access With this Vaulting comes the shift of the following Syndicate Sacrifices: *Replaced Steel Meridian’s Sacrifice of Zephyr Prime Chassis with Equinox Prime Neuroptics *Replaced Arbiters of Hexis’ Sacrifice of Kronen Prime Blade with Tipedo Prime Handle *Replaced Perrin Sequence’s Sacrifice of Zephyr Prime Chassis with Wukong Prime Chassis If you already wield the power of these Primes or have their Relics in your Inventory, they will remain after the Vaulting. ;Railjack Changes & Fixes: *Added Railjack Health perks for performing repairs on the Railjack: **15% of max Health for Fire and Electricity Traps **20% of max Health for Ruptures **30% of max Health for Hull Breaches *Currently a Hull Breach Repair grants you 10 seconds of Railjack invulnerability. With the added Health perk for Hull Breaches, we’ve tweaked the Railjack Invulnerability time to grant a benefit to those with haste to compensate! Repairing a Hull Breach now grants Railjack invulnerability scaled to the amount of time left on the ‘Catastrophic Failure Imminent' timer. You can get anywhere from 5 - 15 seconds of Railjack invulnerability based on your Hull Breach Repair urgency. *Removed Credit Caches from the Railjack reward table! Relics have been added in Railjack missions to compensate for this. *Increased the cooldown of the Elite Kosma Flak's Shield ability and fixed the shield not actually blocking damage sometimes. *Adjusted hit boxes on the Elite Kosma Flak for improved accuracy. *Adjustments to the Archwing Cannon firing animation for a less janky launch. *Removed a certain floating prison found in Railjack missions due to numerous collision/sizing issues. It shall return at a later date! *Enabled Push-To-Talk in Railjack keyboard bindings. *Removed Crewship eligibility from the Simulacrum. *Fixed the Sover Strait node missing from Earth Proxima. *Fixed attempting to load to the Dry Dock through the Railjack from the Orbiter sometimes causing infinite loading or a crash. *Fixed a soft lock when attempting to Repair Wreckage in someone else's Dojo. *Fixed a crash when attempting to load into a Railjack mission with a Friend. *Fixed a crash when returning to the Dry Dock from a failed mission. *Fixed a crash when selecting a Shield Array MK III. *Fixed having to re-complete the Railjack objectives if there was a Host migration. *Fixed getting numerous script errors after completing multiple missions and a Host migration occurred. This could result in objectives breaking or not updating after the migration. *Fixed Pilot Intrinsic “Ramming Speed” not functioning. *Fixed missing Railjack Health after a Host migration occured. *Fixed the ‘Ramming Speed’ Pilot skill not functioning. *Fixes towards infinite Railjack Void tunnel when transitioning from different levels. *Fixed being placed in a weird state if you tried to launch out of the Railjack Cannon right after the Host did. *Fixed enemy Crewships attempting to fire at things that aren't visible, either due to cover or via being invisible (ie. Itzal). *Fixed discrepancies with End of Mission Intrinsics gained sometimes not displaying correctly. *Fixed Railjack End of Mission results getting stuck on screen if kept open during return to Dry Dock. *Fixes towards Clients not seeing all their gained items on the End of Mission screen when returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed not being awarded the Forging Bay Resources from your Railjack mission upon returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed some Railjack Components not having their upgrades unapplied when the Component is removed. *Fixed Shield Arrays with the Shield redirection buff giving the Railjack an infinite buff. This also removes the resistance buff from the shield redirection buff. Wing Turrets still receive the same damage bonus on next shot. *Fixed the Avionic Scrap screen not displaying the Ranks of Avionics. *Fixed the Avionic Scrap screen perpetually appearing when opening your Inventory screen if you accessed the Scrap screen prior. *Fixed turning invisible if you were in another players Railjack Arsenal when the mission started. *Fixed Railjack walls appearing invisible when a Ramsled hits you while you're in the Nose Turret AR (Augmented Reprojection) mode. *Fixed Warframe ability sounds not playing properly when in a Railjack Turret. *Fixed the Dry Dock platform used to enter the Railjack clipping into it if the Caballero Railjack Skin is equipped. *Fixed base Components displaying a rank 0. These are base items that have no rank. *Fixed ability to craft more Munition than you can afford in the Payload screen, thus going into the negative values and receiving an error. *Fixed Dredger and Outrider projectiles going through collisions. *Fixed a script error when the Forward Artillery Cannon is charging while someone is transitioning between the Railjack and Archwing. *Fixed cases of the Forward Artillery Cannon becoming stuck when attempting to face your target. *Fixed the Forward Artillery Cannon not functioning after a Host migration has occurred. *Fixes towards the Railjack appearing very dark (Cy forgot to pay the hydro bill). *Fixed seeing the wrong prompt when attempting to further rank up an already max rank Intrinsic. *Fixed missing texture in the Tactical Menu minimap when it's opened while returning to the Dry Dock. *Fixed duplicate description text for Reactors with the "chance to automatically seal a breach" perk. *Fixed Outriders being stuck to Turrets in their Codex diorama. *Fixed losing your chosen UI Theme when Piloting a Railjack. *Fixed Client audio replication bugs on the Radar Tower in Railjack. *Fixes to some Archwing Cannon sounds not playing correctly. *Fixed Octavia Abilities not properly ducking ambient and combat music in Railjack. *Fixed some overly repetitive Cy transmissions. *Fixed missing transmissions for Gallen/Asteroid Base points of interest. *Fixed missing descriptions for Chat linked Railjack Resources. *Fixed a script error when using the Omni. *Fixed a script error when viewing/closing the Tactical Menu. *Fixed a script error in the Railjack HUD. *Fixed a script error when a Crewship encounter started. *Fixed script error that can occur when reviving after dying in a Turret. |fixes = *Correction de l'impossibilité de jouer au nœud Pago de la Forteresse Kuva. *Correction du chargement d'une mission complètement différente lorsque vous tentiez de jouer à un type de mission dynamique (Siphons à Kuva, Syndicat, etc.) lors de l'utilisation du jumelage publique. Cela ne se produisait que s'il y avait plus d'une mission du même type sur la même planète en même temps. *Correction des Sawgaws étant presque impossibles à Tranquilizer. *Correction en lien avec le matériel de la pièce avant de l'Aspect Excalibur Zato s'entre-coupant et pouvant causer parfois des formes triangulaires étranges dans les tissus. *Corrections en lien avec les problèmes d'entre-coupage de la fourrure de l'épaule gauche d'Excalibur Zato. *Davantage de corrections en lien avec les Syandanas s'entre-coupant avec l'Aspect Titania Empress. *Correction de la spirale des Matériels n'ayant pas les bonnes astuces si vous alterniez entre la spirale des matériels et celle des Gestes. *Correction des sons de deux armes différentes étant joués lors de l'utilisation des Dex Pixia de Titania avec l'Aspect Hawkmoth équipé. *Correction d'une erreur de script lors du visionnement de l'Orbis Preneur de Profit dans le Codex. *Correction d'une erreur de script pouvant survenir si une Bulle Zéro entrait en contact avec un nuage Kuva. *Correction d'une erreur de script en lien avec Venari. *Correction d'erreurs de script lorsque votre Liche Kuva tentait d'esquiver ou de leurrer. *Correction d'erreurs de script pour de nombreux lancements de Pouvoirs de Warframes. *Correction d'une erreur de script lorsque le Mod de Taxon Conversion Moléculaire était désactivé. *Correction d'une erreur de script lorsque vous étiez attiré par un Scorpion Grineer. *Correction d'un problème avec les Goules Grineer provoquant une erreur de script. *Correction de certaines traductions manquantes s'affichant en Anglais pour certaines langues. }} ;DÉBRIS Les COMPOSANTS et les ARMEMENTS peuvent également être trouvés en missions sous la forme de DÉBRIS, restes surannés des Railjacks détruits lors de la Vieille Guerre. Ces DÉBRIS doivent être Réparés afin de retrouver leur ancienne gloire; vous pouvez soit Financer la réparation (comme dans la Fonderie), soit utiliser un Drone de Réparation Accélérée (vous le trouverez dans le Marché en jeu!) qui transforme ce DÉBRIS en équipement utilisable instantanément. Chaque Débris à son propre ensemble unique de stats qui peuvent être appliquées, comme les Effets de Statut, les Cadences de tir augmentées, etc. Si vous décidez que ce Débris n'est pas utile dans votre Inventaire pour pouvez l'Envoyer à la casse de 2 façons différentes: #ENVOYER À LA CASSE un DÉBRIS avant qu'il n'ait été réparé vous donnera du Dirac, monnaie utilisée pour améliorer votre MATRICE D'AVIONIQUES, ou vos Avioniques eux-mêmes (semblable au système d'Endo). #ENVOYER À LA CASSE un DÉBRIS après l'avoir réparé vous redonnera les matériaux de construction utilisés lors de la Réparation (Titane, Carbures, etc). Les DÉBRIS appartiennent à une Maison, soit un fabriquant particulier (Lavan, Vidar et Zetki), que vous verrez également dans la section consacrée aux AVIONIQUES. Vous pouvez avoir une capacité max de 30 DÉBRIS dans votre Inventaire. Les DÉBRIS supplémentaires seront automatiquement envoyés à la casse contre du Dirac, donc gérez bien votre Inventaire et réparez quand vous le pouvez! ; CONFIGURER LE RAILJACK La console CONFIGURER RAILJACK dans votre Cale Sèche est le quartier général pour les entrailles de votre Railjack et pour votre propre ensemble de compétences personnelles en tant que Tenno. ;COMPOSANTS : Équipez les Réseaux de Boucliers, Moteurs et Réacteurs de votre choix sur votre Railjack! Voici où vous pouvez également RÉPARER ou ENVOYER À LA CASSE vos DÉBRIS DE COMPOSANTS. Réseau de Boucliers : détermine la capacité du Bouclier du Railjack et le taux de régénération / perte de boucliers. Moteurs : déterminent la vitesse max de votre Railjack, ainsi que son accélération et sa manœuvrabilité (vitesse de virage). Réacteur : détermine la capacité en Avioniques de votre Railjack, ainsi que la Capacité d'Énergie Flux des Compétences Stratégiques et des Avioniques de combat. ;ARMEMENT : Équipez les Tourelles avant, les Tourelles latérales et le Tir Calamité de votre choix sur votre Railjack! Voici où vous pouvez également RÉPARER ou ENVOYER À LA CASSE vos DÉBRIS D'ARMEMENTS. Tourelles Avant : tourelles uniquement utilisées par le Pilote. Tourelles latérales : elles sont situées sur les côtés bâbord et tribord du Railjack, et peuvent être utilisées par les membres de l'équipage ne pilotant pas. Tir Calamité: ces armes sont plus puissantes que les Tourelles mais sont limitées en Munitions. Elles peuvent aider à vous sortir de situations critiques ! ;AVIONICS: This is where you can really boost your Railjack's core functionality - AVIONICS attribute to your Railjack's overall performance and destructive capabilities! All Players will be provided 3 complimentary Avionics to give them a head start on outfitting their Railjacks: Bulkhead - Increases your Railjack’s Hull! Hyperstrike - Increases all Turret Damage! Hull Weave - Increases your Railjack’s Armor! The AVIONICS screen is split into numerous sections: STATISTICS: Shows the accumulated stats for the Railjack after all the Avionics, Components, and Armaments are installed. BATTLE: Onboard systems, unique to the Railjack. These work like Warframe Abilities, but are Railjack specific. INTEGRATED: Passive stat increased for the Railjacks weapons, shields, and more. TACTICAL: Real time utility Avionics for heated battle decisions. ;UPGRADING Just like Modding anything in Warframe, Railjack has an Avionics Capacity, which represents the space available to add Avionics. By using Dirac, the currency gained from SCRAPPING or completing Railjack missions, you can Upgrade in AVIONICS for 2 purposes: #'GRID:' The slots which Avionics are placed. Each GRID can be Upgraded with Dirac to a max of 3 times, thus being able to hold stronger Avionics. #'AVIONICS:' Avionics themselves can also be Upgraded by using Dirac. Similar to the Mods you know now: the higher the upgrade, the higher cost to equip it in your GRID. ;HOUSES Meet House Lavan, makers of Railjack technology from the Old War. Specializing in engines and shields, House Lavan focused on delivering rock-solid technology at a lower resource cost. Their components were the backbone of the Orokin fleet but lacked the customization required by elite units. Meet House Vidar, makers of Railjack technology from the Old War. House Vidar were material specialists that made a name for themselves with the shrewd balancing of performance and cost. The ability of their hull and armor components to withstand extreme elements earned them the loyalty of specialized units. Meet House Zetki, makers of Railjack technology from the Old War. House Zetki's components were considered the best of the best. However, their exorbitant resource and energy requirements meant that only the fleet's most important vessels could be outfitted with Zetki technology. There are different Houses of Railjack COMPONENTS, ARMAMENTS, and AVIONICS (Lavan, Vidar, and Zetki) that offer different strengths and weaknesses, allowing you to further customize your Railjack upgrading experience. Many of the same Avionics exist across the Houses. For example, you will find 3 different versions of the Avionic ‘ANODE CELL’ - a Lavan version, a Vidar version, and a Zetki version. SCRAPPING can also be done to your Avionics for more Dirac. ;New Railjack Damage & Status Effect Types: Throughout the COMPONENTS, ARMAMENTS, and AVIONICS options you’ll notice new Damage & Status Effect types. These new Damage & Status Effect types are unique to Railjack’s escalated combat space - things get crazy out in space! *'Particle Damage' results in a Tear Status Effect: **Tears holes into the hull of the enemy ship. Allowing players to deal increased damage. *'Ballistic Damage' results in a Concuss Status Effect: **Concuss the crew aboard the ship. Enemy has reduced aim and damage. *'Plasma Damage' results in a Decompress Status Effect: **Puncture holes into the armor/shields of the enemy ship. Decreasing the overall shield/armour value. *'Incendiary Damage' results in a Sear Status Effect: **Rounds burn through the hull of the ship dealing Damage Over Time. *'Ionic Damage' results in a Scramble Status Effect: **Temporary disable the enemies flight controls. *'Chem Damage' results in a Intoxicate Status Effect: **Confuses Enemy pilot. Enemy will target anyone around them. *'Frost Damage' results in an Immobilize Status Effect: **Ship controls freeze causing the enemy ship to fly forward to a stop. https://gfycat.com/inferiordampanchovy ;PAYLOAD: Prepare for your mission at hand by stocking up in the Dry Dock! By consuming specific Resources you can craft the following in advance: ;Revolite The Omni gear item requires Revolite to carry out repairs on your Railjack as you take damage in battle. ;Flux Energy Battle and Tactical Avionics use Flux Energy. ;Dome Charge Dome charges are consumed by Forward Artillery. ;Munitions Munitions are required to launch Ordnance. These items can also be crafted in your Railjack in the heat of battle as you collect Resources in realtime (explained below under RESOURCE FORGE), so don’t worry if your Resource wallet is a bit dry before you take flight. https://gfycat.com/unnaturalacclaimedalaskankleekai ;INTRINSICS: This skill point based system is your personal home base for core progression aboard your Railjack! Intrinsics determine how efficient and effective your personal skills are when in flight, from the artillery you can equip, your Railjack maneuvering skills, and much more! Each Intrinsic has a max rank of 10, with each rank granting a better boost towards its respective Intrinsic. As the Intrinsic rank grows, so does the cost at which it requires to be ranked up! Each Intrinsic Point Spent earns you 1,500 Mastery. If you complete 10 ranks in a given Intrinsic, that will be 15,000 Mastery. Months from now, if you complete 10 ranks in every Intrinsic, that will be 60,000 Mastery! Earning: Intrinsics are earned by completing Railjack missions, and by performing actions to aid in the success of the mission: repairs, boarding party combat, etc. Spending: Intrinsics are a general skill currency that can be allocated to whichever Railjack skill you want. These can be boosted when you're back in your Dry Dock or in the Profile Menu screen back in your Orbiter. ;TACTICAL Increase your focus on the big picture of battle. Improved Tactical skills such as recalling back to the Railjack, powerful Tactical deployment abilities, and more. ;PILOTING Forge a bond with the vessel. Improved Pilot skills with Railjack maneuvers like Dodge and Drift, asteroid collision damage reduction, and more. ;GUNNERY Unlock the deadly power of your Arsenal. Improved Gunnery skills towards your Railjack’s weaponry, access to the Archwing Catapult, and more. ;ENGINEERING Mend the scars of battle and feed the war machine. Improved Engineering skills to bolster battle crafting yields, forge payload items in real time, and more. ;COMMAND* 2020. In an upcoming Empyrean expansion the Command Intrinsics will be available to increase the efficiency of your on-board Railjack crew. *When the COMMAND Intrinsic launches in 2020, we will also offer a chance to rebalance your Intrinsic skills, thus refunding you all your spent Intrinsics to edit your skills however you please with the addition of COMMAND. https://gfycat.com/grimysoupydugong ;CUSTOMIZATION: Truly the most important and crucial element to a Railjack are the customizations! Here you can choose your Railjacks exterior and interior colors, give it a personalized name fit for battle, slap on a Glyph of your choice, apply a Railjack Skin if you’re a Jar Jar Binks hater, and choose the ‘Wear & Tear’ level! Sticks and stones won’t break Tenno bones but the void of space will judge your fashionframe choices. ;RAILJACK MISSION REGIONS ;PROXIMA: EARTH, SATURN, DEEP SPACE. A new selection of missions in the PROXIMA regions of planets and space have appeared. If you don’t have a Railjack or are wanting to join another crew, you can do so using the “Join a Crew” toggle in the Star Chart. If you want to use your own Railjack, you can “Form a Crew” and host the mission by starting it from Navigation in your Railjack. You can enter your Railjack from the Dry Dock itself, via the Railjack express console at the back of your Orbiter (located just outside the Personal Quarters area), or by accessing the “Board Railjack” option in the Menu from your Orbiter (option to “Return to Orbiter” is also available while on the Railjack!). https://gfycat.com/differentshamefulboar Change your Warframe's Loadout before taking flight by accessing the Arsenal located within your Railjack, across from the boarding port. The Arsenal is disabled once you have taken off, so select the best gear for the mission before hand. ;EARTH PROXIMA: Earth Proxima is the beginning region for Empyrean. It is here where you will experience the tried-and-true Exterminate missions, with the added twist of taking down Points of Interest that offer you additional challenge. You will be able to earn important Avionics and Resources here to grow more powerful. All Affinity Earned will count toward INTRINSIC POINTS, which allow you to progress in your chosen Intrinsics - you can specialize, or be a jack of all trades! The choice is completely up to you. 1) FREE FLIGHT - We recommend starting here. A free-flight mode that allows you to practice flying / boarding / and more. No Affinity is earned here. SOVER STRAIT POSIT CLUSTER MINHAST STATION PHANGHOUL SATELLITES IOTA TEMPLE JEX LANES OGAL CLUSTER KORMS BELT RIAN BELT BENDAR CLUSTER ;SATURN PROXIMA: Requires RANK 3 INTRINSIC in any Category. Once you have completed all Earth Proxima nodes, you or a crewmember may have enough Intrinsic Points to unlock SATURN PROXIMA. Here you will find better gear, and missions that have more complexity than just Exterminate. Good Luck! MORDO CLUSTER KASIO'S REST VILA GAP SPIRO GAP NODO GAP LUPAL PASS VAND CLUSTER ;VEIL PROXIMA: Requires RANK 7 INTRINSIC in any Category. VEIL PROXIMA is a mysterious region. Only the best will survive it, and what they find will change things forever. RYA FLEXA GIAN POINT RUSE WAR FIELD NSU GRID GANALEN'S GRAVE H-2 CLOUD R-9 CLOUD ;2. IN-FLIGHT OPERATIONS While the heat of battle rages on outside the glass of your Railjack, there will be plenty to do inside to maintain not only your Railjack’s survivability, but also your team’s survivability! There are 3 Turrets aboard this Railjack. One in the pilot seat, and two on the port and starboard sides. Each Turret is also equipped with Ordnance for your destruction pleasures. The Railjack has 6 emergency exits that will eject you into space via your Archwing. Towards the top aft of the Railjack holds your Archwing Catapult that Gunnery Intrinsic Rank 3 will be able to access! ;BOARDING PARTIES Sometimes the fight gets brought to you, Tenno! Incoming enemy Ramsleds will puncture your Railjack with enemies spilling out into your interior for combat. Their job is to inflict as much damage as possible to the Railjack, resulting in continued fires, while also seeking out your crew. Taking out these boarding parties will be crucial to the health of your Railjack! ;TACTICAL MENU: Prerequisite Tactical Intrinsic Rank 1 The higher your Tactical Intrinsic skill, the more enhanced your Tactical Menu will become! By pressing the default ‘L’ key, your view will shift to aid in you and your squadmates’ realtime actions. ;Railjack Tactical Abilities Located on the Tactical Menu screen, your chosen Railjack Tactical Avionics that you equipped back in the Dry Dock are accessed here. These Abilities affect the Railjack as a whole, such as Void Cloak, etc. Although these Tactical Abilities do have a cool down, they do not draw from the Railjack Flux Energy pool. ;Minimap, Squad Stats & Tasks The initial minimap shown represents your own. Pressing the default ‘TAB’ key will shift the view between your squadmates and their minimap location. Here you will also see their vitals, location name, and option to remote drop their respective Warframe Ability! If things are on fire (literally) or your Railjack Flux Energy pool is depleted, you can suggest tasks for squadmates to do, which Cy will graciously instruct them to do. ;Remote Warframe Abilities The Tactical Menu allows you to remote detonate Warframe Abilities respective to the Warframes in your squad! See your Wukong squadmate being overtaken while aboard an enemy Crewship? Remote drop a Celestial Twin right beside them for backup! These Warframe Ability drops require Flux Energy at the cost of your Railjacks Flux Energy pool - so use wisely! Those with a top tier Tactical Intrinsic rank will see reduced Flux Energy costs and reduced cooldown times. ;FIRES & HULL BREACHES Upon the Railjack taking Health damage, fires will start to litter the many levels and corners of the Railjack! By equipping the Omni item in your gear wheel that is automatically given to you when you board a Railjack, you can target these fires and extinguish them! If you fail to extinguish all the fires with haste, a Hull Breach will occur! Hull Breaches are represented in the minimap as red flame icons as opposed to normal fires which are orange. A Hull Breach is serious business, and Cy isn’t messing around when he says that critical failure is imminent. Once fires and Hull Breaches have been fully extinguished the Railjacks Health will be restored! If Hull Breaches are not extinguished within the given time on the UI, the mission will fail. The Omni is not infinite, and does require its own ammo, called Revolite. Revolite can be crafted in the PAYLOAD screen back in the Dry Dock, or onboard the Railjack in real time (see RESOURCE FORGE section). https://gfycat.com/assuredradiantiberianemeraldlizard ;RESOURCE FORGE Located in the aft bunker of the Railjack is the Forging Bay! Similar to the PAYLOAD screen in the Dry Dock, you can Forge Revolite, Flux Energy, Dome Charges, and Munitions in real time as the mission progress! Copernics, Cubic Diodes, Carbides, and Pustrels collected throughout the mission are directly attributed to this screen and are eligible for Forging! All Resources earned in Railjack missions that are not spent Forging will be awarded upon a successful End of Mission! ;NEW RESOURCES Railjack Resources are littered out in that vast starry void of never ending stars! These will be crucial to collect to advance the technology of your Railjack: Isos Aucrux Capacitors Gallos Rods Komms Trachons Bracoid Kesslers Fresnels Titanium Nullstones Asterite ;NEW REWARDS: Alongside the Resources listed above, new and familiar rewards await you in Railjack missions: ;WRECKAGE (COMPONENTS AND ARMAMENTS) *Components and Armaments from The Old War exist as WRECKAGE in the Proxima regions. Find these and Repair them to use them! You can Repair these by contributing Resources, like in the Foundry but done in the Dry Dock, or instantly with a Repair Rush Drone. ;AVIONICS (BATTLE, INTEGRATED, TACTICAL) *AVIONICS are your key to Upgrading your Railjack. Obtain these to increase your offensive, defense, and tactical prowess! These can be upgraded with DIRAC (below). Avionics drop from Railjack enemies in space - destroy them for your Avionics! *Over 60 Avionics are out there - find them all, Tenno! ;RIVEN SLIVER *Introduced in Update 26: The Old Blood, bring 10 of these to Palladino for a Riven! Limited to 1 Riven per week. ;FORMA BLUEPRINT *Players have often requested an alternate path to obtain Forma Blueprints. Forma Blueprints can be found within the rewards of Railjack! ;DIRAC *Dirac is a powerful Resource that makes your Avionics and Railjack stronger. Use it to Upgrade your Railjack’s Grid and Avionics! ;KUVA ;CAPTURA SCENES ;& MORE MYSTERIES WITHIN VEIL PROXIMA The deeper you venture into the unknown, the greater the quality of the reward! ;And thus concludes our guide to Railjack! We hope you have a safe and pleasant flight! ;NEW DELUXE ITEMS ;EXCALIBUR ZATO SKIN He who has nothing to lose is truly free. This skin for Excalibur embodies the nomadic, unbowed spirit of those who call every world home. ;OKU NIKANA SKIN This Nikana skin is an ode to a beautiful life cut short. A signature Nikana skin for Excalibur Zato. ;EXCALIBUR ZATO COLLECTION Wander the world, beholden to none. The Excalibur Zato bundle includes the Excalibur Zato Skin, Zato Sugatra and the Oku Nikana Skin. ;EXCALIBUR ZATO ANIMATIONS Both Excalibur Zato’s Agile and Noble Animations are available for purchase in the Market! These animations can be equipped on any Warframe of your choosing. ;OPERATOR ZATO COLLECTION The System is yours with this Excalibur Zato-inspired cosmetic collection for your Operator. Includes Zato Oculus, Zato Earpiece and Zato Facial Accessory for your Operator. ;NEW REINFORCEMENTS ;QUELLOR The Quellor was standard-issue to Dax Railjack crews of the Old War, dating back to the earliest, pre-Sigma craft. A rapid-fire assault rifle with a hefty magazine-size, the Quellor is an all-round workhorse. ;PENNANT The steel flag of Old War Railjack crews, the Pennant was invaluable in repelling boarders. ;NEW COSMETICS ;ZUNDI PISTOL SKIN As no Zundi weapons survive from the Old War, this formidable pistol skin was created to honor them. Stout, distinctive, and intimidating - it is a reminder of times past. ;SIGMA SERIES SUGATRA A Sugatra that was traditionally clipped to the weapons of Old War Railjack crews. ;SIGMA SERIES ARMOR BUNDLE The hardened Sigma Series Armor was recognized battle dress for Old War Railjack Warframes. ;SIGMA SERIES PARAZON SKIN This Parazon model was gifted to the first Warframe Railjack crews. ;SIGMA SERIES SYANDANA This Syandana was a mark of honor, and part of the battle dress of Warframe Railjack crews. ;SIGMA SERIES KAVAT ARMOR Old-War-era battle-shell for shipboard mascots, service animals, and attack beasts. ;EMPYREAN GRAND BUNDLE This massive bundle includes the full Sigma Series cosmetic range: Armor Set, Kavat Armor Set, Syandana, Sugatra and Parazon Skin. Also contains the Zundi Pistol Skin, Quellor Rifle, and Pennant Great Katana. Also includes 3-Day Affinity and Credit Boosters. ;CABALLERO RAILJACK SKIN Conquer the skies with this noble Railjack Skin. ;SUNGEM RAILJACK SKIN Swoop in and attack with this streamlined Railjack Skin. ;NEW MARKET ITEMS ;DIRAC Consumed to upgrade the Railjack Grid and Avionics. ;RUSH REPAIR DRONE This single-use item instantly repairs Wreckage in the Dry Dock. ;LAVAN AVIONICS BUNDLE This Avionics Bundle showcases the House Lavan range of Avionics. ;ZETKI AVIONICS BUNDLE This Avionics Bundle showcases the House Zetki range of Avionics. ;VIDAR AVIONICS BUNDLE This Avionics Bundle showcases the House Vidar range of Avionics. ;ARCH-GUN CHANGES: We have re-balanced Arch-guns in Archwing mode only, held Arch-guns in atmospheric (ground) combat is unaffected. Submersible Archwing now uses your weapons like open world Archwing does. ;Arch-Guns in Archwing mode: *All hitscan Archwing weapons converted to projectile when in space *Increased fall off range from 200-400 to 300-600 *Increased min fall off damage from 10% to 50% *Increased projectile speed of the Kuva Ayanga while in space. ;Riven Disposition Changes: Christmas has come early! Initially these changes were planned for the release of Ivara Prime, but it has snuck into Empyrean so we’re rolling with it! For those that missed our previous Riven Workshop, this is our first time balancing Dispositions per weapon instead of per weapon family, as this functionality was added with The Old Blood update. Check out the Dev Workshop on how we’ve chosen to undergo these changes: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1151402-december-2019-riven-disposition-updates/ ;PRIMARIES Acceltra: 1->0.8 Argonak: 1.2->1.25 Boar: 1.34->1.4 Boltor: 1.05->1.2 Telos Boltor: 1.05->1.1 Boltor Prime: 1.05->1.1 Braton: 1.2->1.3 MK1-Braton: 1.2->1.35 Braton Vandal: 1.2->1.25 Burston: 1.3->1.4 Cernos: 1.15->1.25 Rakta Cernos: 1.15->1.2 Cernos Prime: 1.15->1.2 Daikyu: 1.3->1.25 Dera: 1.3->1.35 Dread: 1.2->1.25 Fulmin: 0.8->0.65 Glaxion: 1.25->1.3 Gorgon: 1.3->1.4 Gorgon Wraith: 1.3->1.35 Grakata: 1.15->1.25 Prisma Grakata: 1.15->1.2 Grinlok: 1.25->1.3 Hek: 0.95->1.1 Vaykor Hek: 0.95->1 Hema: 1.25->1.3 Ignis: 0.55->0.6 Karak: 1.28->1.35 Komorex: 1->1.1 Lanka: 0.8->0.9 Latron: 1.3->1.4 Latron Wraith: 1.3->1.35 Lenz: 0.9->0.95 Nagantaka: 1.2->1.25 Opticor Vandal: 1.05->1 Paris: 1.3->1.35 MK1-Paris: 1.3->1.4 Penta: 1.3->1.35 Quanta: 1.35->1.4 Rubico: 0.65->0.7 Simulor: 1.1->1.2 Synoid Simulor: 1.1->1.15 Snipetron: 1.25->1.3 Soma: 0.85->1 Soma Prime: 0.85->0.95 Stradavar: 1->1.05 Strun: 1.35->1.4 MK1-Strun: 1.35->1.45 Supra:0.8->0.9 Supra Vandal: 0.8->0.85 Sybaris: 1.05->1.2 Dex Sybaris: 1.05->1.15 Sybaris Prime: 1.05->1.1 Tenora: 1.05->1.1 Tetra: 1.45->1.5 Tiberon: 0.85->0.9 Tigris: 0.55->0.65 Sancti Tigris: 0.55->0.6 Vectis: 0.8->0.95 Vectis Prime: 0.8->0.85 Vulkar: 1.4->1.45 Zhuge: 1.15->1.2 ;SECONDARIES Afuris: 1.39->1.45 Akbolto: 0.8->0.95 Telos Akbolto: 0.8->0.9 Akbolto Prime: 0.8->0.85 Akbronco: 1.25->1.35 Akbronco Prime: 1.25->1.3 Akjagara: 0.9->0.95 Akjagara Prime: 0.9->0.85 Aklex: 0.8->0.9 Aksomati: 1.2->1.25 Akstilletto: 0.5->0.6 Akstilletto Prime: 0.5->0.55 Akvasto: 1.2->1.25 Angstrum: 1.3->1.35 Arca Scisco: 1->1.05 Ballistica: 1.1->1.2 Rakta Ballistica: 1.1->1.15 Ballistica Prime: 1.1->1.15 Bronco: 1.35->1.4 Castanas: 1.35->1.4 Cyanex: 0.85->0.8 Cycron: 1.15->1.2 Detron: 1->1.1 Dual Cestra: 1.3->1.35 Dual Toxocyst: 1.3->1.35 MK1-Furis: 1.35->1.4 Gammacor: 0.95->1.05 Synoid Gammacor: 0.95->1 Gaze: 1->0.9 Hikou: 1.05->1.2 Hikou Prime:1.05->1.15 Hystrix: 1.1->1.15 Knell: 1.2->1.25 Kulstar: 1.25->1.3 Lato: 1.35->1.4 Lex: 1.05->1.15 Lex Prime: 1.05->1.1 Marelok: 0.95->1.05 Vaykor Marelok: 0.95->1 Ocucor: 1.1->1.15 Pandero: 1->1.05 Plinx: 1.1->1.15 Pyrana: 0.65->0.7 Pyrana Prime: 0.65->0.6 Rattleguts: 0.75->0.7 Sicarus Prime: 1.1->1.2 Sonicor: 1->1.05 Spectra Vandal: 1.46->1.4 Spira: 1.15->1.2 Stubba: 1.3->1.35 Tombfinger: 0.7->0.65 Prisma Twin Gremlins: 1.2->1.15 Twin Vipers: 1.41->1.45 Tysis: 1.51->1.45 Vasto: 1.35->1.4 Viper: 1.35->1.4 ;Optimizations: *Improved network protocols to improve matchmaking, presence, and game-invitations in certain Eastern European regions without open access to the internet. *Optimized hitches when joining popular Chat channels (eg Region) when you have a large number of Friends or are part of a large Clan. *Made a micro-optimizations to Oberon Primes FX. *Made a small optimization and fixed a potential crash in rendering. *Made some micro-optimizations to memory management to save a few MB on large levels. *Made some micro-optimizations to AI avoidance. *Made some micro-optimizations to rendering. *Fixed a memory leak that could occur when certain types of lights were in view. *Fixed slow leak that would degrade performance in missions like Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed missing textures on the leg of the Infested Ancient. |additions = *Added 2 new Challenges: **I'm The Captain Now - Pilot a hijacked enemy Crewship during a Railjack mission. **From out of the Sun - Shoot down 100 enemies while in a Railjack. |changes = *If you so choose, you can now ride the barges in the Dry Dock! *Mite Raknoid spawn time between broods will now increase over time if the Exploiter Orbs vents are not dealt with to address endless spawn abuse. *Improvements towards the algorithm of dynamic vendor (Hok, Ticker, etc) items to guarantee even appearances. *Reduced the input lag of the universal Blink mechanic when using a controller and fixed the Blink binding not being automatic. |fixes = *Fixed being able to start the Rising Tide quest before completing Second Dream if you set it as your active quest from the World State Window. *Fixed inability to Install Cephalon Cy in the Dry Dock after initiating the Rising Tide quest while in the Dojo. *Fixed a loss of functionality when attempting to modify your Parazon on another players Orbiter. *Fixed Kuva Lich having the attention span of a squirrel when surrounded by Nidus’ Maggots. *Fixed Kuva not appearing Taxed on the End Of Mission screen. *Fixed the World State Window's "Next Objective" panel directing players to the the Mars->Ceres Junction before Mars->Phobos Junction. *Fixed Grineer Guardsmen blocking 100% of damage. *Fixed enemies like Sentients being put into a ‘lifted status’ and playing wonky or popping animations because they weren't set up to ragdoll or rise from ragdoll. *Fixed Ancient Healer Specters not teleporting to players in Orb Vallis or Plains of Eidolon. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1142784-specter-bug/ *Fixed Coildrive hacking console not appearing for Clients. *Fixed the Vitruvian power surge during The Sacrifice quest causing the Orbiter ‘Wear & Tear’ to strobe as if it were a light. *Fixed the Orbiter floor not matching the amount of ‘Wear & Tear’ as the rest of the Orbiter when at the lowest value. *Fixes towards Elemental FX being misaligned when using a Zaw Skin - some alignment issues still remain. *Fixed the Astreos Sword And Shield Skin being opened by default when loading into a mission. *Fixes towards the Cumulus Syandana clipping through numerous Warframes. *Fixed text being crunched for some languages in the Kuva Lich UI when it spawns. *Fixed collision volumes in the Orbiter Arsenal wall. *Fixed filepath text when attempting to add a Friend on a newly created account. As reported here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/e2fj2w/broken_text_string_when_new_accounts_add_a_friend/ *Fixed a script error when removing your Cyst. *Fixed loot appearing under the floor in the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed a level hole in a Plains of Eidolon cave. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/e6ll1a/small_hole_in_the_twin_horns_cave_of_the_plains *Fixed numerous level holes across the Grineer Asteroid and Grineer Fortress tilesets.. *Fixed a script error from Inaros’ Undying Passive. ;Missed Change: *Vauban’s Flechette Orb Damage multiplier now scales based on average enemy level in range. *The public PC droptable site will be updated in a later Hotfix! }}